Pushing Daisies
by Tobie-eh
Summary: Maybe it was the way he hugged her, a tight grip, implying he would never let her go. Or the way he would just randomly push her up against a wall, and kiss her, his lips soft, but dominating. Hinata Hyuga smiled. She liked the feeling of being wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted**

**Chapter one:**

**The moment I said it**

**A/N: I'm sitting here, a half eaten pizza in front of me, looking a mess, and about to write this first chapter. You know, I hope this story isn't cliché. O_O The idea popped into my head a few hours ago and it appealed to me. I was listening to Imogen Heap's song The moment I said it and I LOVE that song! So I named this chapter after it. In a way, it goes with this first chapter. **

**So I hope you like it. x)**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

It happened quickly. A stumble over my own legs, the push of my hands on someone else's back, papers flying, and a flash of red. Not my face, though I can assure you that my face was _red_, but his _eyes_. They were red like blood. Deep and brooding. And at the moment, slightly irritated.

We were in the middle of the sidewalk, about five minutes from school, with fellow classmates curiously looking at us as they walked by. I closed my eyes. _This is not happening_. He was underneath me, just lying there, with one eyebrow slightly raised. I _was on top_, lying on him in an awkward position where I really wasn't sure where my legs were.

I didn't want to look at his face. I really didn't want to see who I had just humiliated myself in front..._on_. Why did I have to be so clumsy? Why was it always me that the bad things always happen to?! It was like bad luck just followed me everywhere...

_Just take a peek_. Did I dare?

Quite gently, I felt a hand flow through my hair and the sexiest voice I had _ever_ heard say. "Hhm...pretty hair. I like the color."

My eyes flew open...and then I saw him. His red eyes stared back at me with light amusement. His mouth was upturned in a smirk. He wasn't uncomfortable at all. I mean...he was lying there like he was in bed. Like some random girl didn't just _fall_ on him from her own clumsiness. And his face? Not tense at all and definitely not like mine. He was totally and completely relaxed.

I had frozen. Mesmerized by his features. And it felt like forever, even though I'm sure only a few seconds had passed.

And then he spoke again.

Slightly tilting his head, full of black hair, against the pavement, he murmured. "Since I detect no intentions of you getting up, we can stay like this all day. I really don't mind. In fact..." He reached up, again, and started to play with a strand of my limp hair. " I prefer it this way."

Judging from my embarrassment, we might have actually stayed that way for a while. That is, until a _very_ familiar voice yelled my name, with something a little too scary to be just be called anger.

"Hinata?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Both the stranger and I turned our heads in the direction the livid voice was coming from. My eyes got a little bit wider and I swear my jaw dropped while the stranger's eyes narrowed and he lost his smirk, replaced by a thin, hard line.

Neji. Oh, God. I would never hear the end of this. He was literally sprinting in our direction!

"It seems like the boyfriend has come to spoil our fun." He tugged on that same strand. "Fun's over." Putting his upper body weight on his arms and elbows, he hoisted himself slightly up. I slightly slid down.

With shaky legs, I somehow stood up. Ignoring the attention we were getting, I smoothed out my skirt. I knew my face was still red and was about to start picking up my papers, but had them handed to me by him.

"T-thank you..." I trailed off quietly, not knowing his name. I put my head down...not daring to look him in the face. He was quiet and I was about to walk away when I felt his finger tilt my face up, giving me no choice but to look at him.

"Try talking to me next time." His red eyes deepened. "And it's Sasuke."

His hand fell limply away and he stuffed it into his pocket. He was a good few feet away when Neji arrived, looking murderous. The only thing I could do was look away guiltily and shrug. But you know, out of the corner of my eye I was watching Sasuke...walk away.

I watched his every footstep.

**

* * *

**

**I started with pizza and ended up with leftover marshmellows from our smores. x) Anyway, yeah I put some foreshadowing thoughts in there. Hope you caught those. I hope you liked it. And review!**

**It makes me smile!**

**Ja ne, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted**

**Chapter two:**

**Popularity**

**A/N: Okay so, we're not off to a bad start here! Thank you all who reviewed and all that shiz. I really do appreciate it! If I could send you $100.00 gift cards to like walmart or something, I would. x)**

**Another thing, the summary isn't something that happens in the present. That's later on. The plot will have to develop before I get into all the good stuff! Yeah, just wanted to make sure you guys knew that. I thought it was a decent hook? Who agrees? I love honesty. That and reviews.**

**Alright then, v.v it's reading time!**

**

* * *

**

"Would you _like_ me to put you into a asylum?! It would be of no effort, believe me. I'm sure your father wouldn't object either, considering you with _him_, doing God knows what! If I hadn't come in time..."

Neji. I love him very much. I really do. But at that moment in time, I wanted to catapult him out the window we were both facing. I clutched my books tightly, making sure that he couldn't see my face. We were standing by my homeroom, of all places. Not the best place for private conversation, but I don't think he cared much at all where we were at. Just that I heard his voice and understood the consequences of what had occurred only minutes before.

People stared at us, or more accurately me, as we walked inside the Seihou Academy campus. I knew why, of course. Apparently, Sasuke was quite popular with...the majority of the female population. But he didn't have a "main squeeze" ( I caught bits and pieces of conversation on the way in) so that made him "hot" on the dating list. Number one, actually. So since I was "all over him", I automatically became the center of all hostile attention. Seriously, some of the stares I was getting! Can you say terrifying?

"Here!"

I felt Neji nudge me with some papers. Peering down, I gently took them. "Thank you, Neji. I..."

Neji folded his arms and rolled his arms. "Save it. That is your class schedule and your dorm room building and room number. There is also a map of the entire campus, rules and regulations, and the number of my dorm room. I made three copies of your dorm room key and two of mine. Don't lose them!"

I squinted at the information I had just been given. "Neji, don't you think you're being a little...over the top?" I inwardly grimaced, hoping he wouldn't blow.

Instead, he merely frowned and said. "I could say the same for you, Hinata."

My eyed widened and my almost recovered face got red once again. He would never let me forget this. Ever. Years from now, he would still mention it! Never letting me forget.

I was about to tell him a much-wanted goodbye, when he suddenly and _very unexpectantly_ grabbed my shoulders and embraced me whole. I felt him take a deep breath and whisper in my ear, "Stay out of trouble."

Maybe it was because he was showing some intimacy, even though he was upset, for the first time, or because I was still in a daze about what had happened, but I couldn't respond. I just stood there limply, those papers still clutched to my chest. He had walked away by the time I came to. I let my eyes fall to the ground.

Oh, Neji.

Just at that moment, a cheery female voice came onto the loudspeaker announcing to the whole campus that everybody head over to the auditorium pronto. There were speeches to be made. Sighing, I stuffed all of my papers into my bag and followed everybody else outside. Sitting for long periods of time was my thing, though. I had become accustomed to it. And for the first time since moving away from home to here, I wouldn't be the one being yelled at.

The auditorium was huge, to say the least. And very clean. I scanned the room when I entered, already knowing I wouldn't see a familiar face. Randomly choosing a seat, I sat down. And then I noticed that I was the only one sitting. Everybody else just hung around in the back, chatting.

Mentally kicking myself, I stood up and was _just_ about to turn and join my fellow schoolmates when I heard an amused, soft female voice say, "You know, we sit in _alphabetical _order. It's all in the packet, that is, if you even looked at it. I saw Neji give it to you."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my cousin." I heard myself say edgily.

I turned and there stood a girl, a good few inches taller then me. She had big brown eyes, glassy and watchful, and her hair was neck length, a side-swept bang, and cut choppily. I looked down and saw soccer cleats. Athletic, for sure.

She grinned and said with an amusing tone. "I know. But you might wanna announce that to everybody else. Neji is pretty hot on the dating list himself..." The girl rolled her eyes. "I felt stupid saying that, but it's true. From what I've heard, you're pretty buddy-buddy with Sasuke, as well."

Great. It had gotten around the whole school already. And I hadn't even started classes yet. What a wonderful way start to a new year! And Neji was hot on the dating list? According to who? And he had failed to mention that in the list of his many great achievements here.

"You don't look like anything I've heard either. Much cuter...and way thinner." The girl shook her head. "They really showed you no mercy at all. I really need to stop associating myself with those people. It's starting to take a toll on my judgment...."

She shrugged and held out her hand. "I'm TenTen Higuchi. Nice to meet you, Hinata."

Still processing what this TenTen had just told me, I stuck out my hand dumbly. "Wait...how did you know my name?"

Sighing TenTen pointed to my bag. "Check your dorm list."

Raising an eyebrow, I stuffed my hand into my bag and pulled out the numerous papers. I leafed through them until I found the dorm list. And there her name was. Right at the top. I looked up at her and she shrugged again.

"We're roomies for the year."

I put the papers back in my bag. "You're a first year-student?"

She shook her head. "Second-year. But we're required to help the newbies. I was just on my way trying to find you and guess what I see? You and Sasuke Uchiha, of all people! But I must say..." She chuckled. "I didn't think you were so bold. And then Neji? Woo! The look on his face."

Ten Ten stopped herself and bit her lip. I think it was because of the look on my face or the way my mouth quivered. One word. _Humiliation._

"I'm being insensitive, Hinata. Really, I feel bad. I'm going to stop now." She gave me one of those pitied looks and then grabbed my hand. "Lets find your a seat, before I start rambling again."

I really had no choice but to follow this "roomie" of mine. A bell rang and _then _everybody started to look around and take their seats. TenTen brought me across the whole room before we found where we were supposed to sit. She stopped in front of a few seats.

Boy, did I feel dumb. There it was. The sign that stood for H. Put in a place where you would obviously see it. And I, Hinata Hyuga, did not see it.

TenTen pointed to a seat around the middle area.

"Freshman's sit back there at first. You should see your name and a orientation packet somewhere back there. It shouldn't be hard to find. When this is over, come find me and we'll go to the dorms, okay?"

I nodded and attempted a smile. "Thanks."

TenTen winked. "Anytime."

She turned and some guy called her name. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and this goofy smile. He started laughing hysterically about something someone else had said. I watched, almost in jealousy of TenTen. She seemed so comfortable just hanging with the guys. I always became so...tense around them. Neji, not so much anymore (the only exception would be when he was upset), since I've known him pretty much my whole life, but just guys in general. My sister was always kinda boy crazy. But then again, she was a lot of of things I wasn't.

This is when I noticed that just as I was staring, I was being stared at myself. Turning my head, I saw this girl. _Another_ girl I didn't know, who had invited herself into my presence. The first thing I noticed was her hair. It was a soft pink color. And she had these pretty green eyes, but they didn't have the look of happiness. In fact, they looked...mad? She was standing behind me, a few feet, but I could just feel the palpable tension radiating from her just being behind me.

Another thing I noticed was that her school outfit was customized. The red bow we had on our shirts was red, but hers was pink. She had her shirt undone, a pink tank-top layered underneath. Her skirt had been hemmed, I'm guessing to show off her legs.

She was smirking at me. And, shockingly enough, she _mouthed_ these horrid words to me! It happened so fast, that by the time I could comprehend what she even meant, she had slapped a smile on her face and sat down.

Feeling quite numb, I walked slowly to the where TenTen had pointed out and looked for the name Hyuga. Finding it with ease, I sat down between two people. Two girls. They took one look at me a gasped, almost simultaneously. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my orientation paper.

This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"The guys wanna meet you, Hinata." TenTen mentioned as we made our way to our dorm room. "I told them it's up to you."

We were in the hallway of building three, walking past doors. TenTen had been making conversation, but I was watching the door numbers float by, almost in a daze. The thing she said about boys wanting to meet me (meet _me_?) is what jolted me to wake up.

"M-meet me? But why?" I asked, my eyes bulging.

TenTen shrugged. "Sasuke Uchiha refuses to talk. They're smitten with you." She grinned.

This was unreal. Boys were smitten with _me_? Was this some kind of joke? Since when did guys want to meet me? And why wasn't Sasuke Uchiha talking?

I bit my lip. "Um..." I trailed off.

TenTen gave me an understanding tilt of the head. "Say no more."

We walked on again for a few more minutes until TenTen exclaimed, "Ah! Here we are. Home sweet home!" Jamming her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. As I walked in, I noticed that there were only three beds. One of which, was already occupied. The room was quite big. Clean, too. The three beds were situated like a triangle. One where you looked ahead and the two others situated at your left and right. Shelves were above the beds. There were doors by each bed. Most likely, closet space.

The girl was busy putting things away, headphones in her ears. The moment we walked in, she stopped and stared, removing her headphones.

TenTen waved cheerily. "Hey! I'm TenTen, as you should already know. And this is Hinata! She's your second roommate."

The blond-headed girl simply smiled at me, which was something I didn't expect. "Hi, Hinata." She quirked an eyebrow. "I already know who you are. We have _a lot_ of chatting to do." She winked at me. "I wanna know what his chest feels like!"

At least she was going about it nicely. I smiled back, though saying nothing. Honestly, I didn't really pay attention to the feel of his...Sasuke's chest. That was the _last_ thing on my mind at that particular moment in time.

TenTen lightly chuckled, her brown eyes twinkling. "Wish I could stay, but I gotta run to the office. Don't forget to read over those packets. You'll be tested on them! See you guys tonight!" She gave us a single wave of the hand and turned, making her leave.

"She is _way_ to happy for her own good. She's around all those hunks everyday, though." The girl shrugged. "I suppose I would be happy too." She turned her baby blue eyes to me. "I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Nice to meet you." I managed to say.

She half-smiled. "Isn't it though? Hah, you won't be saying that when you hear my snoring." Giving her blond hair a little sway, she pointed to my suitcases, that had been situated opposite of her bed. Hm, I had the right wall.

"Better hurry and get all your stuff unpacked. According to this crummy little schedule we got, there's supposed to be some extra curriculum sign ups at eleven." She paused and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner. "And I wanna ask you all sorts of questions."

I walked over to my bed, which was just a white mattress. Glancing over at Ino's bed, I noticed she already had hers made. Light purple with white flowers. Cute. She had already put her headphones back on.

Pulling out the new comforter set Hanabi had picked out for me, I was just about to begin making my bed when Ino suddenly asked, "Hey, do you like Bach? I got the new ihome...and it would be easier for me to talk to you..."

I nodded. "Sure."

She pulled out her ipod. "Fantastic. Hold on a sec."

In just a few seconds, I heard a classical masterpiece float from her side of the room. She did that hair sway thing again. "Great, now we have some musical entertainment! Now all we need are some snacks...and we're set."

Ino was yet again digging in another bag. She pulled out a couple bags of potato chips. "Hope these aren't stale. Here, you want one?" She pointed a bag at me.

I shook my head. "I...um don't eat potato chips."

Ino gaped at me. "Are you serious?! How do you _live_ without the greasy goodiness?!"

"Healthy, I guess."

Ino wagged a finger at me. "Oh no, I can't have a health nut as a roommate! I intend to convert you to full junk food mode. You might gain a few pounds, but you're way to thin anyway. A few pounds wouldn't hurt at all."

I stared over at Ino, who was quite thin as well. "But we're basically the same size. You're just a little taller."

Ino laughed. "Hence the potato chips, Hinata. Listen, I used to have salads for dinner four days a my size _zero_ jeans felt a little looser just a few days ago. Which means that my rear end must be shrinking in some way, fashion, or form. And we can't have that, now can we?"

Both the sides of my lips lifted up. "I guess not."

Ino grinned. "Precisely. Now hurry up! So my questioning can begin!"

Ino Yamanaka. My roommate. She didn't seem half-bad. In fact, besides TenTen, she was one of the nicest people I had met since arriving at the school. Sasuke...I still wasn't sure if I could place him in the nice category of people I had met.

Technically, I didn't even really 'meet' him. I fell on him. Which sparked conversation. Which also sparked my immediate 'popularity' around the Academy. If that's one thing I had never really been in school, it was popular. Sure, I was known for my last name. But other then that...that was it.

I looked over at Ino, as I stuffed a pillow in a pillowcase. She seemed to be in her own world, as she put several outfits on hangers to hang in her closet. Taking a deep breath, I said, trying to sound as casual as I possibly could.

"His chest was hard. Sasuke's chest...was hard." Wow. That didn't sound right coming out of my mouth at all.

Ino scoffed.

"Well, duh, Hinata! All you have to do is look at him to figure that out. No, I'm talking about how many _ripples_ were there? And is it true that he has a tongue piercing...because if he does." Ino stopped herself and gave a dreamy sigh.

"That would be _so_ hot."

* * *

**Should Sasuke have a piercing? x) And do you think TenTen or Ino is OOC? I would love some feedback, people! That and some reviews would be lovely. Oh and I'm changing my username to eatmyskittlez xD or something like that.**

**Byee!**


End file.
